Satisfied
by iyakumao
Summary: Aisha will never be satisfied...A short continuation of Look Around, Look Around.


For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of each other's breathing calming down before Dylan spoke again. "Is it...serious?"

Aisha nodded, turning away from Dylan. "Uh huh. I just...I don't want to lie to you."

Dylan sighed heavily. "Well...I'd much rather you be honest with me than lie to me. Hey...it's okay, baby girl..."

Aisha mewled as Dylan's arms pulled her into a sideways hug, patting her on the back and shushing her again as she made pathetic hiccuping noises against Dylan's chest. She wasn't crying, though she was afraid she might actually start doing it for real.

"I'm sorry. I misjudged just how much I missed you, being around you." Aisha closed her eyes as Dylan idly threaded her fingers through her hair. "I really just bottled it all up and thought 'One day I'll know what to do with this'. God, Aisha, I was such a mess when I left Florida, you have no idea…" Dylan pulled her close, her hand falling to Aisha's side. "But...I meant what I said before...no matter what happens, I want us to start all over, even if it's just we just start over as friends." she cast her eyes downwards. "I don't want to come in between you and your girlfriend. I've...been there, been the cheater and one cheated on and neither is something I want to repeat."

Aisha looked up briefly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I…" Dylan sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It's definitely not something I'm proud of."

With a sigh of finality, Aisha gave a nod. "Okay." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "We can...just be friends."

As soon as she said the words aloud, her heart dropped into a dark, nasty hole as she curled against Dylan's chest.

Why did I have to open my big stupid mouth?

The car fell into dead silence. Aisha mentally kicked herself..Kissing Dylan, forgetting about Suzy, just being with her oe more time...She wanted to bottle that moment and live in it forever in Dylan's dark blue Kia (Which no longer smelled of pot and fast food). Dylan began to get out of the awkward position they were in, and Aisha was starting to drown in her own self-loathing. And now, her tears. As she thought more and more about Suzy, and more about how much she would've loved to kiss Dylan forever, she just broke. The tears wouldn't stop flowing for so many reasons.

"Hey...Hey!" Dylan exclaimed trying to gain Aisha's attention back. "It's okay, you're okay baby girl...", She said as she began to pull Aisha back into her warm embrace.

Barely getting the words though her hyperventilating and tears, "No, it's not fucking okay Dylan! It's never okay, and it's never going to be okay now that you're here!", now that the word vomit was coming out, Aisha couldn't stop talking, "No, i'm not fucking okay with being just friends! That's fucking bullshit! I don't want to cheat, and I don't want you to get cheated on I just..."

Dylan didn't know how to respond, not that she had time before Aisha started talking again.

"Kiss me again. Touch me again. Just...Love me again. Just like college."

"Listen, I get it, you know?" Aisha at this point was frusterated. Did Dylan not love her anymore? Did Dylan get all that she wanted already? Why wasn't she listening?

"I understand the feelings. We haven't seen each other in so long, but..I don't want to help you cheat. And I don't want to be cheated on. And I just..I love you too much to watch you do something like that to yourself or other people. This Suzy girl...She sounds great. I mean, she must be if you love her."

Aisha did't think she could possibly feel worse. She was wrong.

"I love you, Aisha. I love you so much. I would give anything to go back to our relationship, but I'm not okay with you doing this. I don't want to be the person you go to because you need someone to kiss you and you need to be someone's baby girl. I can't be that person for you."

Aisha couldn't believe this. She was sad for a second...Now she's just angry. Really, really angry.

"Do I just mean NOTHING to you?"

Dylan's eyes widened, and she said in a small voice, "...What?" Dylan let out a slight chuckle, "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Yes, actually, I am." Aisha just couldn't stop talking. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She wanted to apologize so desperately. Word vomit. "And actually, maybe I don't want you to touch me or kiss me or call me anything, now. I'm sorry, but I didn't know I fell in love with a shit head. Then again, I fell in love with a dead-beat druggie in a failing band, so I shouldn't have expected that much."

Aisha would've kept on going, yelling about everything but what was truly pissing her off; that she can't be with Dylan, just for a second more..Until she got a good look at her face. It was an expression she had never seen on Dylan's face before. Not sadness, not despair...It was just a mixture of frustration and anger.

"Listen, you're tired and this isn't what either of us need right now. Let me drive you home, okay?" Dylan said as she began to crawl back into the front seat, "Maybe you'll make better decisions in the morning." She remarked coldly.

Why did I have to open my big stupid mouth?


End file.
